Love And Lesson
by Dango-Chi
Summary: As the saying goes- 'It is better to have loved and lost, then to have never loved at all.' Couples: One sided Ruka/Yusei, Yusei/Aki


Dango-Chi: Hello, people whom actually read my fanfiction, even though I have only written one, is that one readable, by the way? Anyway, I hope you will all enjoy this story, I have worked hard on it...hopefully you will enjoy it...if you don't...I am truly sorry. But comments are appreciated...b-but if you don't want to review, that's fine! Umm...maybe I should just start the story now...

* * *

**_Keep holding onto the sails of life-you never know what new lands you may encounter.  
~Dango-Chi~_**

Short teal tresses still stood firm, from when she was just a small, frail, eleven year old child. And so did her heart and courage, and determination to help the young and old, and anybody in general.

And even if she wasn't a signer, she would still help. But she was a signer, so she did help out. Anyway she could. Anybody she could help, she would. But that was part of her job. As a signer, and her actual job.

Ruka Katsu, now aged sixteen years old, was now a successful assistant-teacher at the recently refurblished Neo Domino Duel Acadamai, which she had attended herself so many years ago, it seemed like a long distance dream. And she sometimes wished she was living in a dream.

She so happened to help teach in a Physics class-not something she was entirely happy with, to be truthful and honest to herself and to others, she hated her job there. Why, you ask? Because, her long time crush, Yusei Fudo, also happened to help out there.

Now, that shouldn't be a problem. Something could bloom between the two, agreed? Not agreed. For, her crush, Yusei Fudo, was in love with another, whom also happened to be a good friend of hers. Yusei Fudo only viewed and saw her in the eyes of a little sister, or a good young female friend. Never a romantic interest.

Yet, why did he help her all the time?

Then again, he helped everyone, so she did not try and count him helping her as possible signs for him returing her feelings. For when he helped her, he talked about another, which was pain to her ears, but she withstood the noise and smiled.

"Ruka...are you okay?" A familiar voice asked, with concern for the sixteen year old girl. Ruka had actually managed to graduate early, due to her high knowledge. She managed to kick herself to get back into gear, quite quickly at that, and nodded in response to his question.

"Yeah, Yusei. I'm fine." She smiled back, as Yusei just smiled and went back to fixing some sort of remote controle, unaware of the pain he was currently causing Ruka at that moment.

"Yusei?" She said his name outloud, now fully regretting it. In actual fact, she had just wanted to say his name into the air, to give her some peace.

"Yeah?" He answered her back, not bothering to turn his head, for which Ruka was greatful for, as she was turning a little pink.

"Do you...still love Aki-San?" She asked, now mentally slapping herself. Why did she ask such a stupid and obvious question? She could be so damn stupid sometimes, it made her want to cry outloud and scream!

"Yes...is there a problem?" He asked.

_Damn right there's a problem. _She silently thought to herself, as she then took those words, and burned them from her mind.

"No, no reason. Just wondering." Ruka said, as Yusei just nodded. He then approached her, and gave her a quick friendly hug.

"Are you uncomfortable with me constantly talking about her?" He questioned the young sixteen year old. She blushed at his actions, but she refused to sucumb to the butterflied fluttering around inside of her.

"A little. But..." She began. She then realized, Yusei would never love her. Not the way she felt for him. Not in a million years. Never.

"I think..." Was she close to confessing?

"I think that..."

"I-I think that you should propose to Aki-San!" She blurted out, with newly found courage. Yusei stoppeed the hug, and blinked a few times.

"P-pardon?" Yusei stuttered, a little embarrassed. Ruka chuckled.

"Well, it's obvious you love her. So, when's the honeymoon?" She teased, as Yusei just blushed a little at her teasing.

"U-umm..." He muttered, unable to come up with a response.

The conversation had ended there that day.

For Ruka, the suggestion she had told Yusei, would be a foreshadowing five months later, when Yusei did in fact, propose to Aki, by the fountain. She had been so shocked, she fainted, but when she woke up in Yusei's arms seven minutes later, she nodded her head whilst crying her orbs out.

At the wedding, Ruka had been made maid of honour, for it was her idea in the first place, and the wedding ended up having two best mans, and one ring bearer. And with Aki, all dressed up in white and smiling like the sun, Ruka had no regrets. No regrets at all. For in time, she may learn to forget and love another. And as an anti-social male actually smiled at her a little, she had yet to learn a paticual saying.

As they say, 'it is better to have loved and lost, then to have never loved at all.'

She really knew the true meaning of that saying.

And would hold it dear, for she wouldn't forget, all the memories she shared with him.

Pinky-promise.

* * *

Dango-Chi: Umm...so...was that alright...to read...? I am a faithshipper by the way...but this couple is cute too...so I hope I get no hate comments...pl-please review at your own will.


End file.
